guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oni
Species = Demon? How do we know that? — Stabber ✍ 12:53, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe teh pre-order manual said "Oni are demons of the Canthan continent" or something like that? dunno. -PanSola 16:29, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::It may just be an assumption based on the mythological source material. See: Oni (Japanese folklore). From the article history, it appears that Karlos was the one to add that to the article, so hopefully he recalls the source of that info. --161.88.255.140 16:31, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::The Factions Game Manual (yes, my retailer shipped quite early :o) calls them "demonic". It states that their origin and motivation are unknown, though. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:35, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::::The fact that it posesses "Demonic Agility" also gives a clue :P --Theonecynic 17:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Yes, Demonic Agility is the big giveaway, especially since it's shared by some of the darker critters of the the Deep. --Karlos 14:53, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::The use of Demonic Agility is an indication, but far from a compelling proof, just like the use of Turtle Shell is no proof that Kappas are Turtles. I want proof with a weapon of Demonslaying! See Talk:Demon. -- 09:23, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::I found tons of weapons with the 'of Demonslaying' suffix, which I vendored if they didn't have a nice damage mod (because the 'of Demonslaying' almost always unlocked). So yes, Oni are only demons GW. :::::::: ::::::::Using one of the hammers craftable at Lion's Arch and one of the hammers craftable at Lion's Arch with a +19% demonslaying mod. (T/ ) 15:33, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Oh and to clarify, yes I was using wild blow to test that. (T/ ) 15:35, 3 June 2006 (CDT) does lightbringer's gaze work on it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 194.219.30.201 ( ) 3:24, February 3, 2007. :I don't see why it would, the oni don't serve abaddon --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 14:35, 3 February 2007 (CST) Split Oni (Level 16) and Oni (Level 28) if anyone feels like it Skuld 09:19, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm for splitting, following the Kappa example. Whether we use the level as suffix can be discussed. We might also use Oni (Standard) and Oni (Keen), considering the level 28 Oni drops Keen Oni Claws. --Tetris L 09:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::I fought a low-level Oni on Shing Jea Island. I have no idea where it came from or why (it spawned behind me, in area I'd already cleared) but I still have the collectable item it dropped. Any clues? :::Was it possibly a Lesser Oni? Those are usually found on Shing Jea. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:02, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::There are level 16 Onis on the eastern side of Shing Jea Island too. --Tetris L 10:09, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::::We should also not forget the Oni of the Deep. Afaik the same like the ones found in the Jade Sea and Echovalt Forest, but only lvl 24. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:56, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::KRK, you happen to know what type of Oni Claws they drop? -- 09:27, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Anyway ... I plan to split the article, next Monday as the earliest. Veto countdown started! -- 09:27, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :As far as I know there are 2 types with the Oni name, unless the ones in The Deep are different as well, then that would make 3. Lesser Oni has its own name, so that is not a problem. Guess ANet got tired of creating new names for different level monsters, like Stone Summit Beastmaster and Stone Summit Herder. :P Go for it! --Gares Redstorm 09:36, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::The strange thing is that they came up with different names for the drops, but didn't bother to name the monster itself accordingly. -- 09:49, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'm about to go ahead with splitting. Last chance for veto. -- 04:25, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I oppose the split, they are only two creatures, with the lower level one having skills that are a subset of the higher level one. Not worth the split. Keep the info here in one place. The lesser Oni and the Oni of the Deep have their own articles. --Karlos 16:31, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :::::In the past we have split them. See Grawl in reference to this. (T/ ) 18:26, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Actually, the tradition is that we split when they are different monsters but with the same name (like Grawl level 4 and level 22, and like Minotaurs in the shiverpeaks and the desert). If the monster is the same at different levels with just an expanded skill set we keep it in the same page, like Stone Elemental. We don't ust split all the time. --Karlos 22:23, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::I believe that Oni in the Echovald Forest drop Keen Oni Claws, and Oni in the Jade Sea drop Keen Oni Talons. At least, that's how they've always dropped for me. --74.139.50.144 13:37, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Predator I think these look a fair bit like predator aliens from Predator and AvP — Skuld 17:12, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Get them to fight Hyrdas, and you will lose!!! fine, so hydras don't look much like the aliens -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:52, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Predator? Bah. More like Cthulhu. — 130.58 (talk) (18:20, 16 June 2006 (CDT)) No, they look like Curry beast from Red Dwarf. --89.248.248.126 13:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) addition of lore Oni were created/made by Kanaxai btw, the deep boss. i'll go ahead and add that :P --Aptaleon Griefhaven 17 june '06 :Says who? --Karlos 15:19, 17 June 2006 (CDT) it's mentioned in the deep. the reason that the luxons want peeps to go down into the deep is to find the origin of the outcasts and oni, and destroy it. outcasts we know were driven cah-razy by kanaxai as they mined into the jade and oni were created.--Aptaleon Griefhaven, 11:50, 30 july :Also, according to Dauv Merishahl: ::"Oni are curious creatures. We of the Turtle Clan believe they were once human but have become twisted by terrible nightmares from the deep within the Jade Sea. They are similar to the Luxons known as Outcasts, driven to the edge of insanity and irrationally violent. Oni may hold the key to discovering the true nature of the Outcasts." :-- Gordon Ecker 19:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) whether they were once human or not, it's undeniable that kanaxai was the source/ origin of them. whoever removed it, don't w/o explanation plz. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Shadow Prison? Before Nightfall was released, didn't Oni have Shadow Prison?-X H K :Definitely not, it's a Nightfall skill (so didn't exist prior to the release) and their elite has always been Shadow Shroud RossMM 10:14, 3 January 2007 (CST) Somehow related to Abaddon? It's just my speculation, but unless I counted wrong, Onis have 6 eyes like the Margonites and Abaddon himself. Could this implicate they are somehow related (as somehow Onis being servants of Abaddon)? 87.196.163.253 17:40, 15 May 2007 (CDT) No idea but that sound they make freaks me right the (bleep) out. However, since Lightbringer's works on them I think so. Hogie 23:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :LB works on them? That's news to me. --Kale Ironfist 00:40, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :From what I've read Oni are related to the corruption of Kanaxai and the Outcasts, which seems distinct from Abaddon's influence. Perhaps they're a foreshadowing of EotN? RossMM 11:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Don't lie Hogie, lightbringer does not work on Kanaxai and his Oni in the Deep and regular Oni spawns, lightbringer only works on demons in Nightfall and demons associated with Abaddon 172.203.248.95 19:30, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Spawnability Just a note... travelling from Zos Shivros Channel to the boss with Way of the Empty Palm (top right of Boreas explorable) one of the tameable crabs spawned a group of oni and was brutally murdered... but my point is it's not just humans that can spawn oni! Hunter Darkbow (ign) :You'll also see in zones such as Silent Surf that basically anything that is not aligned with the Oni will cause them to spawn. I've seen a battle in which oni, dragons, and outcasts were all fighting, usually just north of the bridge to Zenos. --Thervold 13:13, 3 July 2007 (CDT)